Existing light base and transformer housings are used to house isolation transformers and provide a mounting base for elevated navigational lights which are located along the edge of airport taxiways. Such light bases are non-loading bearing as to aircraft and are in the form of cylindrical housings. The bottom end of the cylindrical housing is closed and the cylinder wall adjacent thereto is provided with openings for electrical conduit. The open end of the housing is provided with a flange which is open in its center to allow access to the inside of the cylindrical enclosure as well as to provide a mounting surface for a base plate that receives and supports an elevated navigational light or a cover lid which seals the light base and transformer housing. The combination light base and transformer housing is installed by placing the closed end down on compacted earth. A circular protective cover may be placed over the housing. Concrete or a bituminous material is then poured around the light base and transformer housing as a part of the taxiway construction. The existing light base and transformer housing are made from a metal fabricated cylinder which entails welding several metal components together and then drilling and tapping the numerous equally-spaced holes in the flange located on the open end of the cylinder. After fabrication the housing is covered with a protective metallic coating to prevent the metal housing material from corroding in the ground.
As a result of time and exposure to moisture, caustic solutions, surrounding soil or pavement acidity, and improper handling during installation, the protective coating becomes chipped and broken and begins to deteriorate and exposes the metal substrate which begins to oxidize and corrode and deteriorates to such an extent that the housing must be removed and replaced. Caustic and corrosive chemicals are also found in herbicides and deicing fluids which are used respectively to control vegetation or for snow and ice removal of aircraft and accumulate around the light base installation. Since the light base and transformer housing have been fabricated from metal, they are heavy and require large amounts of physical energy to be expended to handle and install them in the ground.